The present disclosure relates to image processing devices that detect a fluorescent color from image data and replaces the fluorescent color with a designated color.
In general, recent image forming apparatuses, such as copiers and multifunction peripherals, support color printing. Such a color image forming apparatus implements color printing through, for example, the combined use of recording agents, such as toners or inks, of four different colors, namely cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K).
The color image forming apparatus may not be able to reproduce colors of high brightness and high chromaticity as being outside of the range of colors reproducible by the apparatus. For example, the background color of a color document that is not perfect white is recognized as white, if the background color has high brightness and high chromaticity.
Some documents may be marked with fluorescent colors using highlighter pens or the like. Fluorescent colors often have high brightness and high chromaticity, and typical image forming apparatuses as described above may be unable to appropriately reproduce the fluorescent colors in print. In view of the above, suggestions have been made for image forming apparatuses provided with an image forming mode specifically for reproducing fluorescent colors.
For example, one known image processing device extracts regions in a fluorescent color from a document image with the use of ultraviolet radiation and replaces the fluorescent color with an approximate color included in the range of reproducible colors stored in advance.
Another known image processing device determines whether or not an image contains a fluorescent color based on pixel-by-pixel input image data and lowers the gain settings for the shading correction than in a normal mode.